The advantages and general design of intelligent adaptive surfaces are well known, as are various methods for implementation in particular articles, such as seating surfaces, mattresses, and the like. However, miniaturization and ruggedization of these systems remains an issue.
In various types of athletic footwear, it is recognized that the comfort and fit of the footwear can affect the athletic performance. In order to increase both the comfort and fit of footwear, manufacturers have incorporated inflatable bladders of various designs into the construction of the footwear. The development, incorporation, and use of inflatable air bladders within athletic footwear was and is particularly appropriate for ski boots used for downhill skiing. Thus, a number of patents relate to the field of ski boots which incorporate inflatable air bladders, for example, German Patent No. 2,162,619, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,087. While the original designs for ski boots having air bladders incorporated the use of an external pressurizing device such as a hand pump, more recent designs incorporate the design of the pump into the article of footwear, such as for example the ski boot of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,022. Various footwear designs also provide an compressor which is actuated by user activity, providing a supply of compressed air while the footwear is in vigorous use.
The demands for comfort and snugness of fit in other athletic events has resulted in the use of the inflatable bladders originally developed for ski boots in various types of athletic footwear, including athletic shoes used for basketball and other sports. There are presently available athletic shoes incorporating an air pump, such as depicted within U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,765, to inflate air bladders located within the sole of the shoe, or alternatively, bladders located in portions of the upper or the tongue of the athletic shoe. The advantages of these types of shoes is manifested primarily by their increased comfort and the secure positioning or fit of the foot within the shoe. Another benefit derived from the use of air bladders is the potential for reduction of forces transmitted through the shoe to the foot and ankle of the wearer during performance of the athletic endeavor. Thus, current athletic shoes having incorporated air bladders provide enhanced comfort and fit, while also reducing the occurrence of various types of injuries.
For typical athletic shoes currently commercially available which incorporate both the inflatable air bladders and a pump inflation means, the comfort and fit of the article of footwear is adjusted by inflating the air bladder by use of the pump after securing the footwear about the foot. The wearer simply inflates the air bladder until a particular pressure level, or fit, is felt by the foot. However, due to the rigors of various athletic events, and because the human foot tends to swell and contract with varying levels of activity, it is very difficult for the individual to obtain a consistent fit from one use to the next, or to recognize the difference in their performance, based upon a pressure setting for the air bladders that is merely sensed by the foot. Therefore, designs have been proposed which include a pressure sensor, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,227, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Heat transfer systems are desirable under many circumstances. Heating is generally easily accomplished, by dissipating power. Cooling, however, generally requires coupling an endothermic reaction with an exothermic reaction of equal or greater magnitude, although in a different environment. Thus, heat may be transferred without violating the laws of thermodynamics. Many different types of cooling systems are known. However, efficient active miniature (<300 W thermal transfer capacity) cooling systems pose many design compromises, and few optimal designs are available.